


Would you risk everything?

by LaceSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceSpace/pseuds/LaceSpace
Summary: Sebastian starts to feel nervous about his and Kimi's relationship going public. Kimi doesn't seem to care at all. Or does he?





	Would you risk everything?

Sebastian cuddled closer to Kimi, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Although the couch in Kimi’s motorhome made that impossible. He was tired and all he wanted was to take a nice, long nap. Preferably with Kimi’s arms wrapped around him. Kimi, however, seemed to be completely engulfed by his phone and oblivious to Sebastian's needs. Sebastian let out a huff, trying to get to older man's attention. When the Finn didn’t react the way he wanted to, he thought about using another tactic. As he started to move closer to the others mouth, he suddenly stopped, rethinking his plan. This was certainly going to get his attention, but that would lead to a whole other type of affection than the one he wanted.

Yet again he huffed as he climbed down to lay his head down in the Finn's lap. Humming when he felt Kimi’s fingers threading through his hair. He felt his eyes starting to get heavy and when he thought he could finally get his much-needed nap, there was a loud knock on the door. Sebastian jumped up with a shriek, scooting away from the man next to him.

He tried to look casual when the door opened. It was one of the mechanics. “Kimi, we want to go over some settings with you if that’s possible?” He nodded, stood up from the couch and made his way to the garage. Sebastian started to wonder how Kimi could act so casual, so normal, at times like these. He could feel his own heart hammering away in his chest. What if he had fallen asleep just a couple minutes earlier and the mechanic had walked in on them. What if he hadn’t been able to jump away quick enough. They were surely in big trouble then.

Sebastian decided to go to the hotel and wait for Kimi there. Thinking it to be much safer behind a locked door then in the motorhome. Kimi had texted him a couple hours later wondering where he had gone off to.

When Kimi had finally reached the hotel room, Sebastian couldn’t contain his nerves. Even the thought of a locked door kept him on edge. What if someone were to walk in on them. He must admit it was a bit far fetched, but still, the nerves wouldn’t leave him alone.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sebastian got distracted from his thoughts. “Huh?” Was the only thing he was able to mutter. “Why are you so twitchy?” He wasn’t, was he? He focused his gaze on his hands. Even he must admit they were slightly shaking.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back to their conversation. “How are you always so calm when someone walks in on us?” He had blurted it out before he could think about it. A small blush started to make its way onto his cheeks. He hadn’t planned for it to sound so blunt. The Finn shrugged. “Kimi?” The man in question had turned around to rummage through his suitcase. “Kimi, please. I want to know how you do it?”

“Maybe it's because I don’t care.” He murmured “Don’t care?” Sebastian could feel the panic starting to rise. Why didn’t he care? Was it because he didn’t want to be with him. Was he about to break up with him? Or maybe he didn’t mind if people found out, but that would just be stupid. They were at risk of losing their careers.

He stood up and walked over towards the older man, putting his hands on the others arms to turn him around and face him. “Tell me.” His voice was soft, comforting. He really wanted to know what was going through Kimi’s head. The Finn let out a shaky breath. Was he scared of telling him about this? Sebastian's curiosity only got worse. “I mean, that I wouldn’t mind if someone were to walk in on us.” Sebastian shook his head slightly in confusion. “I don’t care if they find out, Seb. I love you and everyone is allowed to know that.”

“Are you really willing to risk everything for love?” He nodded, placing a kiss on the younger man's neck. “Seb, first of all, we don’t know if they’d kick us out or if the fans will hate us for it. Second of all, I really don’t care as long as I got you.” “Since when did you become such a sap?” Sebastian questioned, a hint of amusement in his tone. The Finn snorted, before shaking his head. He kissed the younger man swiftly. “I really do love you, you know?” Sebastian hummed in response, pulling Kimi with him towards the bed. “Maybe you should show me just how much you love me.”


End file.
